Skylox and Angellox
by NoePlaysMC
Summary: Ty and Tay are orphans that get adopted and move into the same building as Adam and Angel. They all become best friends but in the end, maybe something a little more. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The Orphans

(Ty's POV)

I woke up in the same old orphanage in the same old worn out clothes. I saw my twin sister, Taylor waking up as well. It was hard it survive the warden when we first got here, being only five years old at the time. It's only been two years but we manage. "Loxy, can you pass me my brush," she asked me quietly. "Sure," I said as I passed her the brush. "Tank you Loxy," she said. "You welcome Tay Tay," I responded. We got ready and headed downstairs to eat before the warden wakes up at 7:00. "Why do we always have to wake up at 4:00 just to eat food?" Taylor asked/pouted. "Because w. e will get slapped if she sees us eating breakfast," I responded. I could feel her shudder right beside me.

-Le Timez Skipz of Aweshomeness- (Wednesday morning)

"Wake up you useless brats and get into the multi purpose room!" The warden shouted from down the stairs. She thinks we were still asleep even though we've been awake for hours. We all walk down the stairs and into the multi purpose room. We all went into our order. Taylor, being her normal self, tried her best to hide behind me when the adults came into the room. A man with short, strait, brown hair came up to us. "Hello, what are your names?" He asked us. "I'm Tyler and this is my twin sister Taylor," I tell him.


	2. Chapter 2 Adoption

(Tay's POV)

The stranger walked up to us. I was trying my best to hide behind Tyler without getting yelled at by the warden. "Hello, what are your names?" He asked. "I'm Tyler and this is my twin sister Taylor," Tyler said. "Loxy, can you hide me pwease," I begged/whispered. "No can do Tay Tay," he whispered. "Well, I came here to adopt a child," the man said. My face lit up and then fell. I'm sure Tyler's did too. He only wants to adopt one child, what if one of us get adopted but the other doesn't. I don't wanna leave my Loxy. "But seeing how close you two are I've decided I want to adopt both of you," the stranger said. My face lit up like the Fourth of July (if you get dis joke you are aweshome). "So, do you think you wanna come with me?" The man asked us. "Sure!" Tyler exclaimed before I could say anything. "What about you lil miss, how would you feel about being adopted by me?" The man asked. "Uh...um...cool," I mumbled. "The main thing you need to know about me is my name," the man started. "My name is Giovanni Morales (friends first name, random last name I found on the international web), you can call me Gio, Dad, or Daddy," he finished. "Ok," Tyler said. "Do you two have something you prefer to be called?" He asked. "Ya, I'd rather be called Ty and she'd rather be called Tay," Tyler said. "Ok, Ty," Gio said. As he filled out the forms for the adoption, the orphanage bully walked up to us. "Why would he want to adopt you freaks, your worth nothing," she told us. "He wants to adopt us because we're not sluts like you," I told her. "I'm not a slut, you are," she said. "We're not sluts, and were fun to be around unlike you, you make everybody uncomfterable," I told her. "Ugh, you are not worth my time," she said as she walked away. I smiled at Tyler knowing I won.


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving The Orphanage

(Ty's POV)

I can't believe Tay just won the argument. She never says anything to anyone other than me! Some kids even think she's mute! I turn around and realize Gio heard the whole thing. I started to freak out. What if he changed his mind because of her words? "Loxy, calm down," Tay says to me. "I'm just shocked, you never really talk, then you win an argument," I tell her. "I'm just special," she tells me. "Why don't you go pack your bags," Gio said. "Ok," Tay and I said in sync. We packed all out stuff, including our $12,000 from selling our old toys that we found out were worth a lot of money. We go back down to see Gio waiting at the door. "You two ready to go?" He asked. "Yep," I said. We go out side to the parking lot and he leads us to a clean, white and blue, 2013 dodge charger. "Wow," Tay whispered. "I'll put you bags in the trunk, you guys can get into the backseat," he tells us. "Ok," I say. I let Tay get in first because she'll push me so that she can sit where she wants to. Gio gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. "Let's hit the road," he says. "Oooooooooo, I loveeeee this song!" Tay exclaims as Whiskey Lullaby comes on. She only knows this song because our dad used to always sing it. She makes me sing along too. When the song ends she falls asleep.

-5 minutes later- (if you used the spongebob narrator voice, you are mah new friend)

We pull up to a large apartment building. Gio takes our stuff out of the car. I attempt to carry Tay but I drop her on the seat and she wakes up and tickles me. She pushes me out of the way and runs to the door. She's pretty fast for a seven year old. Gio opened the door and led up to the elevator. "Do you wanna push the button," Gio asked. "Ya!" Tay screamed in my ear. "We need to go to the seventh floor," he told Tay. "Ok," she said as she pushed the button. We got off on our floor. Gio walked up to the first door and unlocked it. He opened the door for us. As I walked in I heard Tay gasp.


	4. Chapter 4 Arriving At The Apartment

(Tay's POV)

I gasp as I see how amazing the apartment actually is from the inside. I look over at Ty to see him smirk at me. He starts poking me. "You seemed shocked," he says as he tries to hide a laugh. "Ty, if you continue poking me, your gonna regret it," I tell him. The look on his face when I said that was so priceless. I couldn't hold my laughter any longer. "You...should've seen...the look on your...face," I say between laughs. I looked behind me to see Gio trying to hide a laugh. I smirk and walk up to him. "Are you ticklish?" I ask him. "No..." He says. I can tell he just doesn't wanna be tickled. I tickle him and he gives in to the laughter. "Ha...st-s...sto-op..ha," he says in between laughs. "Fine," I say as I walk back to Ty. "Wanna go see your room?" He asked. "Ya!" I shout in Ty's ear. I hear him wince so I turn to him and hug him. "I'm sorry Loxy," I whisper to him. "It ok," he says quietly. "Are you guys ready to see your room?" He asks us. "Ya," Ty says quietly. Gio leads us to a room and opens the door. I gasp again. I've NEVER seen a room this big. "Wow," I hear Ty say. The walls are purple with green details. "Oh...my...gawd.." I mumble. "Heck ya!" I shout as I run and jump onto the king sized bed that's in the corner of the room. Ty follows suit. I fall and my face lands on the pillow. I almost fell asleep right then but Ty landed on my back. I fell asleep soon afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5 Mornin'

**A/N Hello, this is my first authors note. I just wanted to say, thanks for all the views and the few reviews. You guys reading this story makes me feel like I finally have a useful talent. i also wanted to say I'll be trying to write longer chapters because it summer and when you have all dem hours to yourself and have finished doing want you had to do, it gets boring so yay. Lastly, when school come around i won't be writing as much because I'll have around one hour to write in a day, not much time. So, enjoy this extended chapter.**

(Ty's POV)

I woke up and looked at the clock that I saw when I saw running to the bed. It was 4:30 in the morning. I poked Tay's cheek a few times before she woke up. "What time is it?" she asked/mumbled. "4:30 in the morning," I tell her. "Why are we always up so early," she complained. "It takes a while to break habits Tay Tay," I tell her. "Ugh, it's gonna take awhile for us to break this habit," she tells me. "Or it could take magic," she tells me. We both start laughing but we try to be quiet so that we don't wake up Gio. Just then he walks through the door. "How do you two wake up so early?" he asks. "We'd always have to wake up this early just to eat breakfast without getting slapped," Tay told him like it was nothing. His eyes go wide. "Have you two ever been slapped?" He asked us. "uh...um...yes," I whisper. I don't like talking about this, and Tay knows it. She comes up behind be and hugs me. "Calm down Loxy," She whispers to me. "Well do you two wanna eat breakfast?" Gio asks us. "Sure!" Tay exclaims. "To the kitchen!" Gio quietly shouts. Tay crouches down in front of me and i already know what she's doing. I get on her back piggy back style. "For Narnia!" I shout as we follow Gio to the kitchen **(A/N Sorry I had to add a Narnia quote somewhere in my first story)**. I heard Gio laugh. "Have you by any chance read a book in The Chronicles of Narnia series?" Gio asked. "Yep!" i said excitedly **(A/N Sorry again)**. "Anyways watcha wanna eat?" He asked. "Food, I've never had that before," Tay jokes. "Kool, I want food too," I play along. "Toast it is!" He shouts/whispers.

-10 minuets later- (You better be using dat spongebob narrator voice)

"That toast was yummy!" Tay exclaims/whispers. "Your an weirdo," I say to her. "That makes you a weirdo too because we were s'post to be da same person!" She yells in my ear. "How are you two so smart when your only 7?" Gio asks us. "We took online classes and we kept going trough summer so we are two grades ahead," Tay explains.


	6. Chapter 6 The Friend

(Tay's POV)

"What grade are you two in then?" Gio askes. "Fourth grade," Ty tells him. "Wow," Gio says. "Why don't you two go get dressed," He tells up. "Kay," I tell him. We go and get dressed. I make Ty get dressed out in the hall because I'm dat kinda sister. We walk out and try to sneak up on Gio. Just then there's a knock at the door. "Who could that?" Gio seems to ask himself. He walks up to the door and opens it. There stands a woman. "Hey Kayla, what are you doing here?" Gio askes the woman I now know as Kayla. "I saw you walking here with two children, are you babysitting them?" Kayla asks. "No, I adopted them," Gio tells her. "Really, can Angel and I meet them?" Kayla asks. "Sure," Gio says. As he says that, I start to walk out and Ty follows suit. As we turn the corner I hide behind Ty. I'm a little shy to new people. "The boy is Tyler, but he likes to be called Ty, and, the girl trying to hide behind him is his twin sister Taylor, but she likes to be called Tay," Gio tells Kayla. "Hello, I'm Kayla and this is my daughter Angel," Kayla tells us. I only then notice the girl standing next to her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," Ty says to her. "You such a sweet little boy, how old are you?" Kayla asks. "I'm seven and so is Tay," He tells her. "Cool, Angel is eight and a half," Kayla tells Ty. "Gio, what time is it?" I ask Gio as I step out from behind Ty. "Um...6:23," He tells me. "Ok, Ty, guess what," I tel Ty. "What?" He asks. "It's tickle time," I tell him with a smirk. "Nooo! Your insane!" He yells at me. "That makes you insane too, you should think about what you call me," I tell him as I sit on the floor. Ty comes and sits down next to me. "I'm tired," I complain. "Why did you wake me up so early," I whine. "Cuz I didn't wanna be alone for three hours," He tells me. "Fine, but I want a hug for that," I say. "Fine," He says right before he side-hugs me. "Imma go get Elf-Elf," I say as I walk back into the room. I go over to my suitcase and pull out my stuffed toy elf. I open up Ty's suitcase too and pull out his amulet. I walk back out with the items and give Ty his amulet. "Why did you brings these out?" Ty asks me. "cuz it's all we have left," I whisper. "No it's not, we have each other," He tells me. "That don't count," I tell him. "Gio can you watch Angel for a few days, I have to Fly out to the mainland for a business trip and I can't bring Angel with me," Kayla asks. "Sure," Gio tells her

 **A/N Ya I'm not good at writing longer chapters, I'll just try to post more chapters. I'm just a horrible writer sorry.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Chocolate and insaneness

(Ty's POV)

"Sure," Gio tells her. "Thank you so much," Kayla thanked him. "No problem," Gio responds. Angel walks in and Tay turns and runs back to the room. "Tay Tay come back pwease," I say in a pouty voice. "No can do Loxy!" She yells from the room. "Why not!" I yell back. "Shy, nice, insane!" She yells at me. Oh ya, her personality change thingy. "I have chocolate!" I yell back at her. She come running out. "Where?" She asks. I walk up to her and drag her to Gio. "Nowhere," I tell her. "YOU LIED ABOUT CHOCOLATE!" She yells in my ear. I wince and cover my ears. "Oops sorry Loxy," She tells me. "It's ok," I tell her. I see her smirk right before she tackles me. "Say your sorry," she tells me. "I'm sorry," I say. "Forrrrr," she goes on. "For lying about chocolate," I tell her. She smiles and gets up. "Much better," she says right before she frowns. "There goes sane," she whispers. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

 **A/N sorry for the short chapter. If you haven't read my other stories here is why I'm upset, Ty broke the fourth wall :(. Now I have to fix it.**

 **Ty: Sorry Tay Tay, forgive meeeeeeee**

 **Nope sorry**

 **Ty: I'll buy you chocolate**

 **I know that you won't**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, if I ever fix the fourth wall I PROMISE to write longer chapters**


End file.
